Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665 suggests using a metal bar comprising an alloy of nickel, zinc, copper, tin and silver to improve the combustion characteristics of a liquid fuel that is passed over the surface of the metal bar.
Craft U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,448,034 and 3,486,999 as well as Gomez U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,155 disclose cast alloys having fluids passed thereover for different purposes.